To love a Demon Lord
by Shadwyen
Summary: A Fluffy fic! Yay! Fluffy saves a young demoness, then becomes attached to her. Ratings for later chapters.
1. Chapter One

This is a Sesshomaru fic, I can't help but love Fluffy! ^ ^ Anyway, Fluffy and my own character, he doesn't fall in love with Rin, but feels more like a father instead. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, *tears stream down authoress's face* but Karyn does.   
  
To Love a Demon Lord  
  
Chapter One: Meetings and Repayment  
  
Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were walking along in the woods. Suddenly the Demon Lord paused and lifted his nose to the wind. He sniffed a few times before turning to his right. His ears twitched and his brow furrowed. "Jaken watch over Rin for a moment." he ordered. Then he was gone in a flash, not waiting to hear the toad-like demon's grumbles. The trees blurred as Sesshomaru moved past them at a quick pace. He stopped suddenly, catching the faint sound he had been looking for. A small cry of pain. He peered through some leaves to find several bandits with a young demon tied to a tree.  
  
She had silvery hair, like his own, but it was cut short to her ears. She was blind-folded, with her wrists tied above her head to a tall branch. He noticed that the bandits had tied her hands so she couldn't use her nails to slice through the ropes. She had on a brown skirt, with a slit on her right thigh. Her shirt was also brown and left her shoulders bare but covered her arms. She had cloth woven brown boots on her feet, which were tied at the ankle and to the tree. He noticed three blue bands around her upper arms, which were very curious.  
  
"Ha, some demon! If all of them were as weak as she, they would be exterminated!" one bandit said, chuckling as he leered at her. Her head was touching her chest, but Sesshomaru could tell she was trying to get free.  
  
"Yeah well, you knocked her out from behind. Not alot of demons can be sneaked up on." another muttered. One of the bandits moved closer to the demon, he sliced a small cut in her arm, smirking when she flinched. Sesshomaru now noticed that she was covered in small cuts and bruises. Blood also ran down her arms from her wrists. He growled in fury at how these humans were torturing the poor demon-girl.  
  
"What have we here?" he said softly, stepping out of the bushes. All the bandits whirled to meet him, some charging at him with weapons. He pulled out his poison whip and killed them all. He left one alive, and grabbed him by the throat. "How dare you treat a demon with such direspect." he hissed. He dug his nails into the man's arms, letting his poison enter the man's body. He screamed in pain and writhed in agony. After convulsing one last time, he laid still, dead. The Lord of the Western Lands paid no heed to the dead body. He instead walked over to the tree and sliced her ankles free.  
  
When he sliced away the ropes on her wrists, she fell forward. She fell against his chest, exhaustion clear in her body language. She managed to pull away to slide down against the tree. Sesshomaru sliced the blind-fold off her, being careful not to cut her. She moaned and opened her eyes, closing them against the sun before re-opening them. They were a deep purple with blue specks. He spotted three blue lines on her forehead, exactly where his crescent moon was. She stared at him in surprise before murmuring a thank you.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked gruffly, curious about her. He had never smelled a dog demon like her, since that's what she was.  
  
"Karyn, thank you for helping me." she winced and slowly stood up, watching her many injuries. He nodded and waited a few seconds, before catching her when she collapsed. "I guess I'm too injured to be by myself." she muttered. She grabbed a small bag and slung it on her back before smiling at him slightly and moving to leave. Instead, he hooked his arm around her and carried her to where he left Rin and Jaken. Karyn closed her eyes and slumped against him, falling unconcious instantly. Her head rested against his shoulder, her breathing gently puffing against his throat.  
  
~Few hours later~  
  
Karyn woke to the feeling of a damp cloth being patted against her forehead. She opened her eyes to see a little girl smiling at her. "Hello, my name Rin. What yours?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Karyn, where am I?" the female demon looked around. They were in a small clearing, with a small brook nearby. A small fire was burning and was being attended by a frog-like demon. Her rescuer was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed.  
  
"Is Karyn Rin's bigger sister now?" the little girl asked. Karyn blinked at looked back at her. "Cause Rin wants a bigger sister." she added.  
  
"Why not?" Karyn said hesitantly. Rin flung her arms around Karyn, hugging her tightly. Karyn winced slightly, her bruises were still healing.  
  
"Ah! Karyn-oneesan bleeding!" Rin grabbed the cloth in Karyn's lap and pressed it to her head, where the bandit had knocked her out. "Sesshomaru- sama! Karyn-oneesan bleeding!" Rin looked over to the silver-haired demon. His eyes opened, but no emotions were visible. He got up and walked over to them. Karyn blinked, he was unsheathing his sword. Her eyes widened but closed, her head bowed down slightly. She felt the sword hit her, yet she didn't feel any pain, infact, she felt a lot better. She opened her eyes and looked at her arms and stomach. No bruises covered her skin, leaving it silkily smooth white. She felt her head, searching for a wound. There was none.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine, I feel perfectly fine." she said confused. He nodded and sheathed his sword. She spotted what she had missed in her exhaustion. His arm was gone. She stood up and grabbed his robe, him stepping back to pull away. Instead, she gripped harder and studied his wound. Her brow furrowed and she held her hands over him. Her eyes unfocused and she started chanting. Blue and white magic streamed from her fingers to his arm. The three stared in amazement as inch by inch, his arm grew back. Sweat slid down her face as she continued the spell. She reached his wrist and faltered, the magic pausing before continuing. When all his fingers and claws were finished, she fell to her knees. She breathed in deeply, wiping the sweat off her brow.  
  
"What did you do?" Sesshomaru asked, clenching his fist and unclenching it.  
  
"Repaid you. I have this ability to heal people. Unfortunetly, I can't do it to myself." she stood up, and cracked her back.  
  
"Don't go! Rin likes Karyn!" the girl grabbed Karyn's hand.  
  
"That's up to Sesshomaru-sama." Karyn corrected.  
  
"Please Sesshomaru-sama? Please let Karyn stay with Rin?" the girl pulled off some large puppy dog eyes. He looked away from his new limb and turned to Karyn. He stared at her for a moment before turning to Rin.  
  
"She can if she wants. If she makes you so happy." he then turned and went back to his tree, sitting down underneath it and closing his eyes. Rin cheered and began talking to Karyn. Karyn glanced over at Sesshomaru for a moment, trying to figure out why he let her accompany him. Rin diverted her attention though as they made their bedrolls. Jaken muttered darkly as he curled up under a tree.  
  
"Good night Sesshomaru-sama! Good night Jaken! Good night Karyn-oneesan!" Rin chirped to them. Karyn giggled and patted her head. A low 'good night' from Sesshomaru and Rin was smiling brightly, curled up in her blankets. Karyn sighed and closed her eyes, unaware of the golden eyes staring straight at her. 


	2. Chapter Two

This is a Sesshomaru fic, I can't help but love Fluffy! ^ ^ Anyway, Fluffy and my own character, he doesn't fall in love with Rin, but feels more like a father instead. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, *tears stream down authoress's face* but Karyn does.   
  
To Love A Demon Lord  
  
Chapter Two: Transformations and Confusion  
  
Karyn had been traveling with Sesshomaru and Rin for several months now, and the only one she disliked was, of course, the stupid, annoying, green toad-like demon. She and Jaken did not get along. Mostly because Jaken was starting to get jealous of her and Sesshomaru's growing friendship. They weren't hugging or talking every minute, but late at night they would often have discussions.  
  
At first, Sesshomaru would just ignore her attempts to communicate with him. When she finally lost her patience, and her temper, she ignored him and talked to Rin. That was when he realised how much he did, in fact, enjoy her disscusions with him. During the 'Silent Period' she refused to look, touch, or speak to him. Unless they were fighting attackers.  
  
Then he noticed that she glanced at him sometimes at night, as though waiting for him to start talking. This went on for a week, then he lost the battle between them. He came over to her and watched her silently carving a tree branch. They somehow got a small talk going on about whittling, carving things from blocks of wood, and how she learned to do it. Soon they were talking about more personal things, though none about history, family, and other extremely personal topics like that.  
  
"Karyn-oneesan! Carry me please!" Rin stretched her small arms out to her adopted sister. Karyn grabbed one arm and swung her onto her back, not even looking. She had done it so many times, she could easily do it in her sleep. Rin giggled and gripped Karyn's shoulders, bouncing up and down on the dog demon's back. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly at this, while Jaken puffed up, annoyed.  
  
"A respectable dog demon wouldn't carry a child like that!" he huffed.  
  
"Obviously you don't know much about female dog demons, Toad-man." she replied, not looking at him.  
  
"Oh? And I suppose you do?" he instantly ate his words. Karyn's fist connected with his head, hitting him so hard he was buried up to his neck. Like a golf ball pin.  
  
"Of course! I am a female dog demon!" the twitching Karyn turned away from him and stomped past a slightly amused Sesshomaru. The Demon Lord sighed and reached down, grabbing Jaken's large head and pulling him free. Then he dropped the toad on the ground.  
  
"Thank you Master." Jaken dusted his robes off in time to hear a cry of pain and a higher one of fear. They both instantly shot off towards their two female companions. Karyn was crouching on the ground, holding a frightened Rin and shielding her from the bird demons attacking them. She growled and threw out her arm, blue magic streaking out and slapping at the birds. Every bird that touched the energy, instantly died. Sesshomaru flung out his whip and fought his way towards Karyn and Rin. He covered his eyes when a bright light surrounded the area Karyn and Rin were.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried. He looked to see Rin in the forelegs of a silver wolf. The wolf was definately smaller than his dog form, had two bushy tails, and had a much shinier coat. The wolf was defending Rin, keeping her covered and tearing the birds apart at the same time.  
  
"Arh!" he tore through the fastly disappearing flock to Rin. When the birds were gone, the wolf shook its head and started to shrink. It slowly turned to the size of a real wolf before standing on its hind legs. The feet changed into brown boots, the fur receding as the bones shifted. The silver fur spiked into hair and the muzzle shrank back into the face of Karyn. She breathed deeply and opened her eyes.  
  
"Karyn-oneesan pretty!" Rin said smiling at her. Karyn smiled and giggled softly, turning tired eyes to Sesshomaru.  
  
"I'm tired." with that, she fell forward and curled up into a ball. To their surprise, she still had her two tails, this time curled around her to keep warm. Rin petted the tails softly, staring at them in awe.  
  
"Is Karyn-oneesan alright?" she asked. Sesshomaru picked her up and and nodded to Rin.  
  
"She's just tired." he answered. Rin nodded and followed him as they made their way to a clear spot. Jaken quickly set up a fire, being quiet. Everyone was always quiet after a battle. Rin curled up beside Karyn, whom opened her eyes long enough to pull the child against her and curled around her, her tails covering both of them.  
  
Sesshomaru watched them, it had become a habit for him to watch them both at night. Especially after a battle. He didn't want to admit it, but he had grown soft for Karyn and Rin. Although, he felt more fatherly to Rin. He felt extremely protective of Karyn, as though he were afraid that someone would steal her away. It felt like....protectiveness of a mate. 


	3. Chapter Three

This is a Sesshomaru fic, I can't help but love Fluffy! ^ ^ Anyway, Fluffy and my own character, he doesn't fall in love with Rin, but feels more like a father instead. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, *tears stream down authoress's face* but Karyn does.   
  
To Love A Demon Lord  
  
Chapter Three: Realisations, Bathing, and Lullabies  
  
Sesshomaru was terrified, for the first time in his life. He realised it, while watching Karyn fight for Rin, curling around the young child to comfort her, and watching how motherly she took care of the young human. He found his mate. The only one he would ever take, was standing infront of him and it took him five months to realise it. He felt really dense for not realising it sooner. He also noticed the small glances she often threw to him, redirecting her eyes when he caught her. The thing that disturbed him, though, was that he had no clue on how to charm her. She didn't seem to notice his skill in battle, or his nice form. She, instead, decided to look deeper in him. She always watched him during their talks, as though she could see all his carefully hidden emotions. He had no clue how to attract her, until he eavesdropped on her and Rin's discussions.  
  
"Why do you watch Sesshomaru-sama, Karyn-oneesan?" Rin asked from her perch on Karyn's back.  
  
"Well, I'm attracted to him. He's quiet, honorable, and I can tell he is a kind person inside." Karyn answered. Sesshomaru was reeling around inwardly, but his cold face was on outwardly.  
  
"Really? Are you and him gonna marry?" Rin asked.  
  
"If he wants, he has to come to me though. That's custom in dog demon tradition. The male makes the first move, female plays hard to get." Karyn smiled over her shoulder at the girl. Rin giggled and laid her head against her shoulder, yawning quietly. They stopped by a small lake for the night.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed that Karyn disappeared while Jaken was making some food. He followed her scent to the lake, to see Karyn bathing in the lake. She was totally naked, nothing on her slendor form. She was floating on her back, her hair glittering in the moon's light. His breath caught, seeing her breasts floating on the water. Her skin was pure white, nearly glowing in the moon's light and the droplets of water on her skin. She sunk under the surface, to tread water. It was one of the few times she let her guard down. Her eyes were closed as she leaned her head back, arching her back and pushing her chest forward. She silently sunk underwater again, disappearing completely. He imediantly moved behind some bushes, trying to hide himself from her. When he couldn't smell her scent anymore, he went back to the camp.  
  
He noticed Karyn was back, pouring some soup for Rin. She smiled at him and turned away, giving the soup to Rin. He imediantly turned away and sat under a tree, watching everyone else get ready for bed. Karyn curled up against Rin, her two tails twitching every now and then. Rin had her hands on one, gently stroking it as she drifted. He heard a soft sound coming from Karyn, a soft purring lullaby. He reconised it, his mother used to sing it to him when he couldn't get to sleep. Unconciously, he purred along with her, his eyes closed. Karyn smiled slightly, she had heard his purring. Perhaps, he was starting to feel their bond. Perhaps, perhaps. 


	4. Chapter Four

This is a Sesshomaru fic, I can't help but love Fluffy! ^ ^ Anyway, Fluffy and my own character, he doesn't fall in love with Rin, but feels more like a father instead. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, *tears stream down authoress's face* but Karyn does.   
  
To Love A Demon Lord  
  
Chapter Four: Injury and Death of A Dead Miko  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air, he could smell his brother's scent. He smirked, ready to get the Tetsusaiga. They walked to Kaede's hut, Sesshomaru ignoring the stares from the villagers. Inuyasha came out, holding the Tesusaiga in one clawed hand.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what do you want now?" he growled.  
  
"Our father's sword, Inuyasha. The Tetsusaiga. Hand it over or I'll destroy this village." Sesshomaru's voice was soft and deadly.  
  
"No way am I handing it over to you." he spat. Kagome gasped, grabbing everyone's attention.  
  
"His arm! It's back!" everyone stared at it, while Sesshomaru smirked, holding it up.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, my arm is indeed back. Thanks to Karyn." he turned to the female demon, whom held Rin on her hip.  
  
"So you finally found a demon worth your taste huh?" Inuyasha growled. Karyn looked over at Sesshomaru, whom was clenching his fist.  
  
"Perhaps." he growled back. The two brothers shot over to a field by the village, willing to fight right there. Inuyasha attacked his brother, but Sesshomaru dodged. Everyone was watching the battle, cheering for both of the brothers. Karyn was the only one whom noticed the figure in the woods. The person drew their arrow and aimed exactly at the two brothers. Karyn shot forward, making Sesshomaru seem slow. She grabbed both of them and threw them to the ground, just as the arrow flew straight at her. It hit her, dead on. She jerked and grabbed the arrow. It had gone through the right side of her chest, luckily missing her heart and lung. Everyone stared in shock at this, then Karyn growled and a bow and quiver appeared. She shot an arrow that hit Kikyo's dead heart. She shrieked in pain and collapsed to her knees, holding her hand out to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, help me." she whispered. Inuyasha stared at the dead miko, just as Sesshomaru lunged forward to catch Karyn. Her eyes were closed, her nose was bleeding slightly. Kaede ran over to her and started to check her over.  
  
"She will live, but we must get her inside." Kaede ordered. She was just about to call over some men to carry her inside when Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her. Kaede stared at him confused then blinked and showed him where to put her. Kikyo stretched her hand out further, trying to reach Inuyasha.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha," she murmured. Inuyasha stared down at her, a small bit of regret in his eyes. He finally figured it out though, she had tried to kill him. Karyn had saved his life.  
  
"No, Kikyo. You were meant to die fifty years ago. I will tell you though, Naraku's the one who killed you, pretending to be me. You shouldn't hate me, you should hate him." Kikyo's eyes filled with tears, and she slowly turned to dust.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." she disappeared forever. 


End file.
